Primeval World
'Primeval World '''is a short attration on the ''Disneyland Railroad at Disneyland and on the Western River Railroad at Tokyo Disneyland. It was formerly part of the Ford Magic Skyway attraction at the 1964 New York World's Fair. It is based on the Rite of Spring segment of the 1940 Disney animated feature film Fantasia. In Disneyland, it comes immediately after the Grand Canyon between the Tomorrowland and Main Street stations. In Tokyo Disneyland, it is located in a mining shaft behind Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, heralded by a Triceratops skeleton at the entrance to the tunnel. At the Primeval World, guests see a number of dinosaurs in a supposed natural habitat after traveling back in time. Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric Animals *Edaphosaurus - Actually a reptile that died out before the dinosaurs existed, though this is a common mistake. They are among the first creatures shown and have characteristic glowing red eyes. Condonella *Giant Scorpion *Meganeura *''Brontosaurus'' - A large, long-necked plant eater seen in the water. Both adult and young are present. *''Pterodactyl'' - Though it is a flying reptile, they aren't seen flying and are instead perched on cliffs. *''Triceratops'' - A parenting couple of these three-horned dinosaurs are seen watching over their hatchlings. *''Ornithomimus'' - A small herd of these ornithomimids is seen at a watering hole in a desert. They may not actually be Struthiomimus, as names are not mentioned on the ride. *''Megalosaurus'' (skeleton only) *''Plateosaurus'' (skeleton only) *''Tyrannosaurus Rex'' - One of the last dinosaurs to be seen, it can be seen fighting a Stegosaurus ''around a lava pit. *Stegosaurus'' - One of the last dinosaurs to be seen, it can be seen fighting a Tyrannosaurus Rex ''around a lava pit. *Polacanthus'' (concept art only) The Primeval World diorama was originally constructed by Disney for the 1964 New York World's Fair as part of the Ford Magic Skyway attraction, where it was viewed from a Ford Mustang and was narrated by Walt Disney himself. The attractions It's a Small World, Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln, and the Carousel of Progress were also constructed for the same Fair and transferred to the park after the closing of the Fair in 1965. Mistakes *As with many of the dinosaur-based items in the world, it depicts dinosaurs from all different time periods and places in the same habitat. This is also seen in the film The Land Before Time, and Dink, The Little Dinosaur which is non-Disney. *Many of the dinosaurs are out of proportion to their actual size. *The Tyrannosaurus Rex ''near the end has a number of anatomical faults: **The head is the wrong shape. **There are three claws on the hand (three fingers like an ''Allosaurus or Gigantosaurus); ''Tyrannosaurus ''had two. **It is standing upright, which has been determined wrong. **Its tail is dragging on the ground. *The ''Brontosaurus ''is seen chewing plants like cows. This is known to be incorrect, as they swallowed their food whole and it was broken down by gizzard stones (gastroliths) *The Brontosaurus also had nostrils on their nose instead of the top of their head. *Brontosaurus is actually Apatosaurus *Brontosaurus had spines. *Brontosaurus did not drag its tail on the ground. *Edaphosaurus went extinct before the dinosaurs existed. Gallery DSC_5193.jpg|Edaphosaurus and Meganeura DSC_6520.jpg|Apatosaurus DSC_0949.jpg|Pteranodon DSC_3701.jpg|Triceratops DSC_3414.jpg|Ornithomimus DSC_0951.jpg|Megalosaurus and Plateosaurus (skeleton only) DSC_3703.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex and Stegosaurus Tumblr p4f6dnuRTu1tx9m4fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr p4upfnCQ8R1tx9m4fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr p5ba20mMFy1tx9m4fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr p4f6itCTSr1tx9m4fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr p4f6gaCB6L1tx9m4fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr p1nj3uh0IT1tx9m4fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr p1nizkTxkK1tx9m4fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr p1nj16C0mk1tx9m4fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr p1nj2qv9i91tx9m4fo1 1280.jpg 4684cd619046c370fc6218bf2a335a36.jpg 1676bb5fa3fe7037fc2488a885aa846b.jpg Fffa2a699c1fb564da9e3bb294635529.jpg B18be0954d02ebb29148d957cea2e20c.jpg B88b79dbac349c2c30839d231c5fa97a.jpg 2276d1787c583fe6770df23caa34cbb1.jpg Fc5293bf5412b7250f64981833126ac5.jpg 799fca9df7a4086390a9bbb8fa3196dd.jpg 76719b7ceeb2d79da390e789752c7efb.jpg 82cafed35779a67953d2801be2ca8913.jpg D48d08b5ebf0c8cb3d7383101bce3010.jpg A7d87007fda4112646327e7f16b647e8.jpg A742db747943107d2813d8348adc36e6.jpg 4413f363c0747b9453b2f3dee6a896c4.jpg Prime2.jpg 49293dc41912c38face236ac1214679b.jpg 76a8ff8932a6f238ec620597c3fc2ba9.jpg VP123 - Brontosaurus and Young.jpg VP122 - Stegosaurus and Tyrannosaurus.jpg VP121 - Triceratops and Young.jpg Tumblr p4728g2lCV1wzypxlo6 540.gif Tumblr p4728g2lCV1wzypxlo5 540.gif Tumblr p4728g2lCV1wzypxlo4 540.gif Tumblr p4728g2lCV1wzypxlo3 540.gif Tumblr p4728g2lCV1wzypxlo2 540.gif Tumblr p4728g2lCV1wzypxlo1 540.gif DISNEYLAND, CA California TRICERATOPS in Primeval World c1960s Postcard front.jpg DISNEYLAND, CA California TRICERATOPS in Primeval World c1960s Postcard back.jpg Disneyland, 1-302, Primeval world, Santa Fe and Disneyland Rail, Old Postcard back.jpg Disneyland, 1-302, Primeval world, Santa Fe and Disneyland Rail, Old Postcard front.jpg Concept art Tumblr p49wn0qdQl1sa3t1go1 500.jpg Tumblr p478xcM4fM1sa3t1go2 1280.jpg Tumblr p478xcM4fM1sa3t1go1 1280.jpg New York World's Fair Magic Skyway Concept Sketch Triceratops.jpg New York World's Fair Magic Skyway Concept Sketch Pteranodon.jpg EXTREMELY RARE Disneyland Conceptional Art Blueprint Of Primeval Diorama Polacanthus.jpg EXTREMELY RARE Disneyland Conceptional Art Blueprint Of Primeval Diorama Ornithomimus.jpg EXTREMELY RARE Disneyland Conceptional Art Blueprint Of Primeval Diorama Edaphosaurus.jpg EXTREMELY RARE Disneyland Conceptional Art Blueprint Of Primeval Diorama Brontosaurus.jpg Ford10.png 21567214 1.jpg Tumblr pcqu0rTLH71sa3t1go1 1280.jpg Tumblr pcqu0rTLH71sa3t1go2 1280.jpg Original Primeval World concept painting.jpg Paul Wenzel original Primeval World concept painting.jpg Category:Attractions Category:Attractions in Disneyland Park Category:Disneyland Park